


Intertwined

by MistressTeal



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTeal/pseuds/MistressTeal
Summary: Fan art of Carol and Therese.





	

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=x42iz4)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I messed up on the proportions and angles, and that is entirely because I overestimated myself and decided to not use any references for the figures.  
> I ended up being able to only draw one hand and three arms. :/
> 
> Well, thank you for clicking in here! :)


End file.
